Fake Jack Atlas
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = male | anime deck = Entertainment Power | tf05deck = * Advent of the True King * Epiphany of the True King * The Unmatched True King * Fury of the True King | wc11deck = Tyrant's Reign | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Fake Jack Atlas is a Duelbot disguised as an insane, psychotic Jack Atlas. Its main goal is to give Jack a bad name so that he gets arrested and it paves the way for the rest of Jakob, Lester, and Primo's plan. In the English version, his voice is slightly more high-pitched than the original Jack Atlas which makes him appear to snarl in almost of all of his sentences. His appearance (both clothes and physical appearance) also appears to have a much darker color scheme that of the real Jack. He also has red eyes instead of violet eyes. Biography Jack was arrested by Sector Security, suspected for a streak of destruction in New Domino, running Duel Runners off the road and injuring their riders. It is later revealed that it was the work of an impostor and Jack rushes to find them. When he locates the impostor, "Enemy" Jack tries to run him off the road, before challenging him to a Turbo Duel. As the duel is about to commence, an Infinity symbol appears, with Jack wondering what is causing the light surrounding them. During the duel, the impostor constantly taunted Jack, by repetitively referring to himself as "King", much to Jack's shock and disgust. The impostor defeats him easily and runs Jack off the highway and into the sea, using the real damage caused by "Red Dragon Archfiend". Yusei and Crow arrive on the scene and the imposter distracts them with "Red Dragon Archfiend" to escape. Yusei and Crow believe Jack has gone mad. The impostor was later pursued by Kaz, Yusei and Crow and rammed their Duel Runners while taunting at them just before the real Jack Atlas reappears for a rematch. The beginning of the duel favors the real Jack, as he is able to not only destroy the robot's copy of "Red Dragon Archfiend", but also inflict major damage to its Life Points. However, the impostor makes a comeback in trying to winning the duel by summoning 2 more copies of "Red Dragon Archfiend" and reviving the copy that Jack destroyed. Both copies, along with the third one he had Special Summoned from the Graveyard, are able to decrease Jack's Life Points dramatically. The impostor tells Jack that he won't be able to win, given that he's not the same man as before. upon defeat (This scene is not shown in the English version)]] However, Jack disproves this with the power of his friends and the Crimson Dragon. He summons "Majestic Red Dragon" and wins the Duel. At the end, the overwhelming attack destroys the robot and its Deck completely (In the English version only his helmet, Deck, and Duel Runner are shown destroyed/disintegrated and the robot is seemingly vaporized by the explosion). He was later seen in a flashback after Team 5D's defeated Team Unicorn and had a party where the group remembered the times that they dueled strange opponents who inflicted real damage. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5, during a Duel, the animation mannerisms of fake Jack are identical to those of the real Jack Atlas from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4. This is most likely due to the fact that impostor Jack claims to be the Jack from the past. Also in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus if the player finishes the game and speaks to Mina with Misaki as their partner, she will have Misaki rebuild the Jack-bot to be a surrogate boyfriend as she can't be/isn't with Jack. Decks Anime Turbo Fake Jack Atlas uses the same Deck as the real Jack. The only differences are that he possesses 3 copies of "Red Dragon Archfiend" instead of 1, each with a different color scheme (purple, yellow and teal) rather than the usual red one, and that in Fake Jack Atlas's deck he doesn't have cards he acquired after episode 83, such as Red Nova Dragon. His Deck was apparently a copy of Jack's whilst he was the King created by Lester. Video games Tag Force 5 Over the Nexus Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters